


Warmth and Light

by Happy_pink_pony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Loneliness, Lost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sad, post chapter 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_pink_pony/pseuds/Happy_pink_pony
Summary: He has to keep going, but the man at the door is warm and full of light.





	Warmth and Light

It was late. Candles cast their light over the abandoned papers on his desk. He lit matches one by one, watching them burst into flame only to shortly die out seconds later. A small bundle piled up on his desk. He went back to work.

A knock on his door caused him to stop. He rose from his old wooden chair to answer the door. He hadn’t needed to open it to know who was knocking. The door swung open slowly with a slight creaking. And there he was. Tall and handsome in his uniform as always. Perfect as always.

“I thought you could use a break”

The perfect man with a voice warmer than any matches glow. He smiled and lead them outside.

The moon stood high, casting a faint silver glow. He shouldn’t be here. He should be working, but he was so tired. The man took his hand, urging him further into the woods.

He woke at his desk. The candles had burnt out, only the moon illuminated his room. It was cold without the candles light. He lit them again, watching the flames, thinking about the man and his light.

They had told him to give it up, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Soon they didn’t say anything. He worked surrounded by the candles. It helped him. The light and warmth was the closest he could get.

A knock on his door caught his attention. As the turned around he saw the man. The man closed the door behind him. He rose to meet the man. To caress his face. To stare into the man’s sky eyes. To feel warm again. The man held him close. The man placed a kiss on his forehead. The man was gone.

He searched for the man, only to find himself alone in the cold darkness. He settled down at the desk one more. Work felt like all he’d ever know. Did it really mean anything?

They had asked for him again. He hadn’t answered. He didn’t want to. He worked wasn’t that enough?

A knock on his door. He got up to open, suddenly feeling warmth through the door. The man was behind it. The man lead him by the hand, outside once again. The two reached a forest.

A mighty oak towered towards the sky. A grave next to it. Invisible to the eye, but fresh in his mind. The man and he sat down in the grass. The man draped his jacket around him to shield him from the cold air.

“I wish you were with me.” The man whispered before his eyes fell shut.

They found him in the morning, gray and dull. A large jacket around him, holding him warm. He had refused to part with. They had insisted it was bad for him, but he didn’t care.

He stayed by the oak tree. Not leaving it once. He didn’t work, didn’t drink, didn’t eat. Didn’t sleep. They went to him often, but he couldn’t know. He was too far gone. Too cold and dark.

Once a knock came. The man was by his side once again taking his hand. He stood up and followed the man. Getting wrapped in his warmth. In his light. He could see nothing, but the man. Feel nothing, but warmth. Sense nothing, but relief.

“Come with me, Levi.”

_Erwin…._


End file.
